With advancement of society, development of social economy and a fast increasing quantity of activities such as interpersonal communication, dining, shopping, relaxation, handling affairs, studying, and traveling, more people need to strengthen communication between each other; therefore, location information is becoming increasingly important, and sign-in is a common means of obtaining location information.
Currently, sign-in at a fixed site generally may be performed in the following manners:
(1) a person signs in by writing on paper, where confirmation is performed by means of handwriting;
(2) a person signs in by clocking in, which associates a card with an identity of the person who signs in;
(3) a person signs in by using a bar code, which associates the bar code with an identity of the person who signs in;
(4) a person signs in by using a touch screen, which associates fingerprint image recognition with an identity of the person who signs in; and
(5) a person signs in by using an identity card, which associates identity card image recognition with an identity of the person who signs in.
However, in all of the above sign-in manners, a dedicated sign-in device (such as an electronic time recorder and a fingerprint recognizing device) needs to be arranged at each fixed site, or sign-in management is performed by a special person, which not only needs to consume a lot of labor, material, and money, but also has relatively low efficiency because sign-in must be performed successively.